Turning Point
by Dreamer101 ex oh ex
Summary: A few years back, there was a house fire resulting in Clary losing her father and brother. Now she and her mother are stuck living in a apartment in the slums of New York city. Clary's mother want's nothing to do with her because she wants to forget about everything that had happen. Clary is alone in the world, but can a certain blonde help Clary and restore what has been broken?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well its back... I was going to rewrite it and put my own characters in it but I don't have any time to do so anymore. So here it is! I'll update it fast though because I love it! Sorry for the confusion!**_

_**Ok I was writing my short story for my English assessment and I was like 'hey, this is actually good! Fanfiction here it comes!' Haha.**_

_**So I wanted to see how people like this so if you like it, tell me! And you never know...I might carry it on!**_

_**Oh and check out my other story 'Be my secret!" It's rather good I think :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Ps: I do not own these character sadly :/ **_

* * *

Things happen for a reason and unfortunately there's no going back even if you beg for your life to be reversed so you can go and change whatever it is you want changed. They say the things that happen to you today, are preparing you for something bigger in life; something so big that you won't know what it is until it hits you flat in the face. You can't rewrite what's already written in stone, your fate is you fate… You can't change it; I should know that by now… As much of the misery that can occur during your life can pain you, I've discovered it make you grow as a person and help you discover who you are. I must admit my life was perfect but that was before the fire that destroyed everything. I now live in a rundown apartment in the slums of New York City and I have been for three years now. After the fire, my mother and I were left with barely anything, just enough money to get this shabby apartment and the scars that were left on our memories. This is how my life has turned out; I'm not the same girl as I use to be. That one night that turned into a nightmare shifted my fate like tectonic plates shift against one another, the fate I thought I had, had just been rearranged into something completely different.

* * *

_The night of the 13__th__ of September 2009 was a nightmare, a scar that dug its way into our minds and hearts like the almighty waves that crash upon cliffs, eroding them; stripping a part of them away and swallowing it in the blue, immense grave. I was at the sensitive age of 13 when I woke by the horrifying scream of wild flames as they stretched their way up the wall like inhumane hands shredding away the memories that one holds within. Smoke filled the air making it unbearable to see or breathe. I stumbled onto the floor as I recalled all those fire safety drills coming into play- 'Stay low and get out of there.' I crawled low and fast. My room was placed on the second storey and I knew I was in a very vulnerable and dangerous position because without warning the floor could cave in at any moment from right under me. As I crawled, my hands starting to hurt as I felt like I was on a giant hot plate. The fire was right under me making my escape near impossible; my only option was to jump. There wasn't long before the whole house would be up in flames, I knew that but I couldn't leave, not without finding my parents and brother first. I stood up unsteadily. Covering my eye's slightly, I forced myself through the heavy smoke; feeling it burn my throat as I gasped for air. I reached their room in no time but I wished hadn't seen what I did. Their room was bursting with wild, hungry flames like a pack of gray wolfs circling their prey before excitedly ripping it apart; making realization hit me hard in my chest. They wouldn't have made it… I knew I needed to get out before it was too late but my body retreated into shock mode; causing me to fall to my knees as the overwhelming heat and the shriek of the uncontrollable flames encircled me._

_I mustn't have been like that for long before my surroundings overpowered me, making my mind and body feel weak. I suddenly felt a light weight on my shoulder. Glancing up, I thought I was dead because I was looking up at a faint outline of a guardian like angel, my mother. As she stared down at me I could see the fear lurking in her eyes. _

_Coughing, she had her other hand covering her mouth. "Baby, we need to get out now. We don't have long," she coughed out as loud as she could. Pulling my frail body up, she held most of my weight as she urged me over to the window at the far corner of the hall. I felt weak and I couldn't make sense of my surroundings. Pulling at the window forcefully, we both slung our heads out to get the burning feeling of smoke out of our lungs. We saw fire trucks and crowds of people surrounding our now burning house. "Help! We're up here," I heard my mother scream out. Firemen and policemen crowded on the ground beneath the window we were now hanging halfway out of in no time, waiting to give their instructions._

_"Ma'am, I know it's going to be hard but we need you to lower your daughter down as much as you can so we can catch her when she falls," a man yelled up as loud as he could against the roaring of the flames._

_"I'm not leaving without you," I pleaded to my mother as tears clouded my sight._

_Picking my frail body up in her shaky arms, she pushed me onto the window sill ready to lower me down. I tried to put up a fight, but my body was too weak to protest._

_Giving me a soft kiss on my forehead, she whispered, "I'll be right behind you, I promise. Now get ready baby, I need to drop you but don't worry, you'll be caught down below."_

_Nodding, I felt her lower me down holding me by my now burnt wrists. Looking up into her eyes, I saw the fear was more noticeable than ever. I felt her hands give away and I was suddenly falling in mid-air. Closing my eyes, I thought I was going to fall flat and be swallowed up by the unearthly ground. Instead, I opened my eyes to find myself in the safety of several firemen arms. I was then placed into the arms of a single fireman as he carried me away from my burning home as it was getting swallowed up by flames. _

_"My mom?" I whispered up to him, tears now leaking out of my eyes. _

_Glancing back, he turned back to me with a smile. "They just got her, she's fine," he reassumed me as he places me carefully down on a gurney._

_"What about my dad and brother? Where are they?" I asked urgently, searching_ _vigilantlyaround. That's when I heard a hurtful, piecing scream. Glancing over I saw my mother trying to pull herself out of the fireman's arms that was holding her back as she stared at our home that was now swallowed up by hungry flames._

_"My baby and husband are still in there! I need to go get them!" She screamed, as she struggled in the man's tight hold. Tears started pouring out of my heavy eyes as I looked up at our burning house and I knew they wouldn't be coming out… I pulled myself down off the gurney and stumbled slowly over to where my mother was now screaming._

_"Mom," I cried. As she turned around, I suddenly felt like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment because everything was now becoming real. I knew she was slowly breaking as well. She pulled forcefully away from the man and ran over to me; falling to her knees bringing me with her as she did. Holding me tight, she cried into me; begging for my dad and brother to come back to us. Holding her tight, I let myself be overtaken by hurt and grief. _

_They say things happen for a reason, that that's your fate; but why does your fate have to include losing the ones you love? It just ends with you being broken…_

* * *

"Clary,"

I suddenly became aware that I had just been deep in thought and blocked out everything my mother just had said to me. Glancing up at her, I noticed she stood by the door, I said apologetically, "Sorry, I was day-dreaming. What did you say?"

Shaking her head, she gave me a weak smile before opening the brown, shabby door that lead out to the main hallway of the apartment building. "I'm sorry but I got another late shift so you'll be here alone tonight. Tea is in the oven," she said calmly. Ever since the fire three years ago, my mother became depressed and she tried everything to block out the pain she suffered. She did anything to keep herself busy which meant more overtime at work. As mother and daughter we have drifted apart and our once close relationship has now faded away. Nodding, I watched her walk out and shutting the door firmly behind her.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'forever alone.'

Getting up from my place on the sofa, I walked slowly over to the oven; opening it wide to see what it held inside. 'Urgh,' I whispered to myself, 'meat loaf again.' Shutting the oven door, I turned the oven off and grabbed my keys and purse off the bench. Slamming the door shut behind me, I walked down the run-down hallway and out of the building. Outside the state of my surroundings were no better than they were inside. Rubbish and smoke buds cluttered the ground where I stood. Smoke filled the air from the rusty-old cars that buffed out smoke and the cigarettes people sucked onto. People walked slowly and lifeless on the pavement looking like the struggle of life was overtaking them. The buildings all over this area was cracked and run-down; making me think that if New York was to have an earthquake anytime soon, the slums would get affected the most and who would care? No one… To everyone else we were a waste of space.

* * *

Walking across the street, I pushed open the door of the deli. Walking in, I was hit with the fresh smell of bread. Walking up to the counter, I was greeted by my one and only friend, Simon.

"Clary, what's up? Haven't seen you around in ages," Simon exclaimed, before adding, "I have this new Xbox game I'm sure you'd love. It's awesome!"

Shrugging, I said "I've been busy." I didn't want to tell him the anniversary of my father and brother's death was coming up. I refused to share that part of my life with him or to anyone. Looking up at him, I became impatiently, "can I have my usual?"

Looking down at me sideways, he asked, "Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "Now can I have my sandwich before I ask to have a word to your manager?"

"I hate when you're in a mood, my head always gets bitten off," Simon complained before starting to prepare my sandwich.

Laughing slightly, "I'm your best friend, get over it." I stated while watching him make my sandwich, "hey, no pickles! Yuck,"

Laughing, he said, "Sorry I forgot."

"Sorry my ass," I stated.

Passing me my sandwich, he said, "my shout."

"I don't need charity." I said, crossly getting out a ten dollar note and passing it to him. "Keep the change."

Walking out, I felt Simons shock stare dig into my back as he watched me leave. Ok I must admit, I was a little harsh on him but I can take care of myself…I don't need charity. Walking across the street, I headed along to the far end of the slum where it was closed off to many people. Once I got there, I found the old book shop closed. 'Luke must be out,' I thought to myself. Walking along the pavement, my foot hit an object making it fling across the rough surface of the ground. Walking over to it, I picked it up. My eyes then widened, it was of the new IPhone! These things cost heaps and I knew for a fact I couldn't afford it or anyone else that lived here in the slum. Glancing around carefully, I couldn't see a single figure in sight. I knew I should find the owner and the only opinion I could see was to text someone off their phone that was in the inbox. Then they could get the owner to come collect it.

* * *

Looking through the phone, the first text that showed up was from a person called 'Jackass;' it read 'where the hell did you put my keys?' Rolling my eyes, I knew whoever phone this was, the so called 'Jackass' was their brother.

After a few minutes trying to work out how to use it, I finally sent the message to their brother.

**Hey, um I found this phone on the pavement and I thought you could tell who ever the owner is to come get it?**

Within minutes I got a reply from him.

**And let her get raped by whoever you are? Where are you? I'll come get it myself.**

Anger then boiled through me as I typed back.

**Actually, last time I checked I was a girl, so why would I meet up with you when you could do that to me; assuming you're a guy I mean.**

Beep, looking down I saw he had replied.

**Trust me I'm a guy, but I don't need to rape someone to get what I want. Where are you?**

Typing back, I ignored his comment and wrote…

**Meet me at central park in twenty minutes, don't be late. Oh and I'm bringing pepper spray, so be warned.**

I quickly put the phone in my pocket and headed to the nearest bus stop. It took me fifteen minutes to reach the park and headed down to the pond and sat down on my usual seat. Waiting for this stranger, I hoped I wasn't meeting up anyone mental or paedophile.

Beep, beep. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and stared at the message.

**I'm here, but I don't know who I'm looking for. Where are you?**

I quickly replied…

**I'm by the pond, the only one sitting at the seat at the far end.**

Waiting for a reply, I glanced upon a breath-taking angel. He had slight wavy blonde hair that curled at the ends and his eyes looked like they were a soft, golden brown colour. Glancing down, I soon found out that whatever was hiding under his clothing, it wasn't fat but something much more…breath-taking. Glancing up at his gorgeous face, I saw a smirk play against his lips.

Coming over to me with a smirk of his face, he stopped within a few feet away from me. "So, you don't really look the type to be a rapist," his voice was smooth musical. Taking him in once more, I took in the way his muscles in his arms tensed when he moved.

"Like what you see?" He asked, with a smirk.

Looking up at him, I suddenly felt my cheeks flush. I then offered the phone back to him and as soon as he took it, I stood up.

"Well I need to go," I said before leaving him standing there and walking towards the exit of the park.

Catching up to me, he asked, "don't I get to know your name?"

Stopping, I glanced at him seriously. "I didn't know we needed to exchange names," I stated sarcastically.

Chuckling, he ran his hands through his golden hair. "Well it's always good to have a name to the pretty face that saved my sister from losing her contacts to her fan base," he smirked.

"So the jackass actually gave me a compliment?" I asked laughing slightly, folding my arms across my chest; giving him my cheekiest smile.

"Jackass?" He asked, stepping forward so he was only a foot away.

"I was just recalling what I read," I laughed slightly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Check your sister's phone and see what she has you under as a name," I said before walking off laughing. Stopping, I turned around to see him checking the phone with a grumpy expression written over his face.

"It's Clary," I said loudly at him.

Looking up; he had a pearly white smile playing against his lips, "Jace."

With that I sped off to the bus stop, afraid I'd miss it like usual and have to walk the long walk home.

* * *

**Ok so how did you guys like it? Should I carry it on? :)**

_**It's official! Second chapter is coming up soon!**_

**Ex oh ex**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TMI or its characters. But the plotline is my own :)**

* * *

The rain came rushing down minutes after leaving the park and left me soaked as I ran to the bus stop that stood just around the corner. The rain was heavy and ungentle as it bucketed down on top of me, leaving my red locks glued to the side of my face and my clothes sticking to me. Covering up, I put my hood up; trying to prevent any colds reaching my naked skin that could be lurking around with the rain. I then turned the corner. My emotions suddenly turned to frustration and panic as I saw my bus pulling out of its park.

"Wait!" I screamed at it, begging for it to stop as I raced my hardest to catch up to it. As I was about to reach it, like always my bad luck came and struck me from behind; leaving me standing there in the pouring rain as I watched my ticket home drive unevenly down the now wet road. 'Great,' I whispered angrily to myself as I kicked an empty can that lay harmlessly on the pavement next to me. My frustration suddenly became the best of me because I started off on the long walk home letting the freezing rain bucket down and shoot harmless daggers into my body.

Hearing a car pull up next to me, I carried on walking but faster and urgently as the memories of the last group of guys that had pulled up next to me had said.

_I was waiting for the bus I usually took after school. It was like every other afternoon. The same surroundings, the same smells; even the old, homeless man that bought a trolley wherever he went was in his usual spot under the bus shelter. I thought no different._

_I was sitting down, one headphone in revising the notes I had collected in my science class when a jeep halted to a stop beside the bus stop. Glancing curiously up, I was faced with group of older men who stared back like a lion would when it found its next prey._

"_Bus isn't coming love but we can give you a left. We don't mind at all," the man in the passenger side called out to me, winking._

_Narrowing my eyes, I couldn't believe they were talking to me. A hint of danger lurked in the air between the car and where I sat. Shaking my head, I went back to listening to my music and waited for them to leave._

"_Come on gorgeous, we're only trying to be friendly," the driver called out. I glanced up and saw the smirk that played upon his lips like he had just spotted a prize._

"_No." I said firmly, "leave. Me. Alone,"_

"_That's no way to talk to someone who's only trying to be friendly love. Come over here and give us a kiss and maybe we'll forgive you," the guy on the passenger side said smoothly._

"_You have three seconds to leave before I call the cops you disgusting, old men!" A stern voice warned beside me._

_Glancing beside me, I saw a girl sitting in the corner of the bus shelter holding up a cell phone as to warn them she really would. The girl wasn't built with a slim body but had curves, she had brown, wavy locks that went just to her shoulders and her eyes were a dark brown. She was beautiful but something told me she didn't believe it herself. She held herself with pride and confidence making me immediately impressed._

_Snarling, the guy on the passenger side growled, "Let's go Trey. There's nothing here that interests me anymore." With that, the two perves drove hastily away._

_Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned to the mystery girl. "Thank you for that. They were starting to freak me out…" _

_Smiling, she said, "Don't worry about it. They were creeps; I couldn't sit back and do nothing when they were targeting you." Pausing for a moment, she added, "I'm Maia."_

"_Clary."_

Shaking back the memory, I carried on walking fast and steadily down the pavement to get away from the unknown car that had just pulled up next to her. Keeping my head straight, the car came back into my vision as it drove forward and slowed down to my pace.

"Clary do you need a lift? I don't mind giving you one. It's kind of raining…" A strong, masculine voice called out from the opened window of the car. The voice was strangely familiar. Goose bumps travelled up my arms, not from the coldness of the rain but because of the smoothness of his voice.

Glancing sideways, I saw the angel like face of the voice, it was Jace. Blinking away the rain drops that were imbedded in my eyelashes, I turned sharply towards his black vw. "My mother always use to tell me never to hop into a strangers car. I think I should listen to her advice, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head to the side.

"In most cases yes, I think you should listen to your mother's advice but in this case I think she'll get over it. It's not like I'm an old man or anything," he chuckled.

"It's not always old men that pick up girls off the side of the road wanting their way with them," I stated.

"I'll give you my word I'm not like that," he assured me.

"Your word doesn't mean much when I don't know you," I stated, glancing away wanting to carry on and get out of the rain that still hammered down on me.

"I guess you're right…" He said. Glancing back down at him, I saw him looking straight at me as if he was searching for something in my expression. "Right, I'll just go. Um, thanks for you know, not being a thief and keeping the phone for yourself but giving it back. That was pretty cool."

I just nodded, appreciating the fact he sort of thanked me. Glancing forward, he put the car in drive. "Well, see you around maybe," he said smoothly before racing off in his flash, black vw.

* * *

Rain poured down harder than ever, making me drenched from head to toe. Running under the bus stop, I pulled out my phone and dialled in a number, hoping they'd answer.

"Hello, Luke speaking," a firm but warmth filled voice answered on the other line.

"Oh thank goodness. Luke I missed the bus again. Can you please come and pick me up?" I asked urgently, brushing back my red locks that now stuck to the side of my face.

I heard a chuckle on the other line. "I should have guessed that was why you were ringing," he laughed.

"Hey, I call you sometimes for the occasional chat," I stated, half laughing.

"Or for some money," he stated.

"Hey, you said you didn't mind," I said frowning.

"Clary you're just like a niece to me, we're family. Of course I don't mind," he said cheerfully. Luke was an old friend of my mothers. They went to high school together and had a 'flame' for years but it had ended shortly after my mother got accepted into medicine school and had to leave him behind, eventually finding my father. To this day, my mother and Luke don't talk. The reason I found out about their past was because when I first moved into the slums, I was lost in myself and my mother hardly spoke to me. I found myself going to Luke's old bookshop almost every day and he slowly became like an uncle to me. He taught me things like French and history of ancient Egypt; he was there for me when I needed to talk to someone or just needed a hug unlike my mother. Over time, I learnt more and more about Luke, eventually learning about my mother. What a small world huh?

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. "Luke it's really cold and I think it's about to thunder. Please come now."

Chuckling again, "where are you?" He asked. After telling him, he said "ok I'll be there soon." With that he hung up.

It took Luke ten minutes to arrive at the bus stop and by then I was soaked and freezing. Shivering, I jumped into the passenger side appreciating the warm I got from the car heater. Grabbing a blanket from the back seat, Luke handed it to me. "Here, you look freezing," he said concern filling his voice.

"Maybe because I am," I said through the chattering on my teeth.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Right," before a big grin appeared on his face, "harsh tag grumpy teenager."

I suddenly burst out in laughter at Luke's attempt at the latest teenage faze. "You're a freak, you know that right?" I asked sarcastically before adding, "Plus that is so old, keep up with the present old man."

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy to let you walk home in the rain," he warned before adding, "Pfft I'm no old man."

Grinning, I went to stare out the window listening to the sound of the wheels meeting water. The drive home was short and quiet with the only sound being the rain as it bucketed down hard on the roof on Luke's car. Once we got outside my apartment building, I thanked him and rushed inside wanting to be in the safety and warmth of my bed. Pushing open the front door, I was hit straight away by the quietness that filled the still apartment. Slamming the door as I walked in, I jumped onto the sofa and placed myself so I was glancing at the ceiling. Counting the cracks that had snaked their way across our ceiling, I was suddenly jolted into a sitting position as the vibration and music filled my pockets. Pulling out my phone, I looked at the caller id, Maia.

"Hey, what's up?" I said answering my phone.

"Pandemonium is what's up! Come on, we're going," she said excitedly on the other line.

"I thought you didn't like clubbing?" I asked, really hoping this was her idea of a joke.

"Remember Jordan? You know the quarter back? I'm sure I told you about him… Well he's going to be there," she said urgently.

"And what has this got to do with me?" I asked, flopping back onto the sofa.

"Umm duh, you're my wing man…uh wing girl. Urgh you know what I mean. Get your ass ready, I'll be outside yours in fifteen," she warned me.

"Hey I didn't even say I'd come," I complained, pulling at a tread that had come loose on my still soaked jeans.

She gave a fake laugh. "You're coming, I'll drag you if I have to and you know I will," she warned me again. Urgh, I knew she would too.

"Fine, give me twenty minutes. I'm soaked, I need a shower." I said plainly.

"Ha. Ha, I knew I could convince you! See you soon," she said before hanging up.

* * *

After having a quick shower and getting changed into skinny jeans and a nice red top I had just bought, I raced down stairs and out of the building to find an empathetic Maia. Jumping into the passenger seat, I shaded my eyes from the late afternoon sun that shone through the rain clouds. Luckily the rain had stopped or else I would have been soaked again racing to Maia's car.

"Why are we going so earlier?" I asked really not wanting to go.

Starting the car, she sped off before answering me, "because if you wait until later on, we have to wait in line and I don't want to wait to see Jordan; what if some other girl goes for him?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed and frustrated.

Ignoring her question, I went straight to my own one. "Who is this Jordan guy again?" I asked.

"He's from my school and he's a super-hot quarter back!" She stated smiling her bright little smile of hers. Maia goes to a private school so I knew almost nothing about her school life. All I knew was she hated it and she wished she went to public school with me.

"Does he know you're going tonight to see him?" I asked curious.

"Dude, he was the one to ask me!" She stated excitedly.

"Well that's good because it'd be awkward if he didn't," I giggled.

Laughing, she said rolling her eyes, "tell me about it." Before adding with a goofy smile, "we need to find you a guy too!"

Laughing sarcastically, I said, "I'm good, I don't need a guy to be happy."

"But yet, are you happy?" She stated, looking at me before looking back at the road "doesn't look it to me."

"I am." I whispered.

"Yeah, sure..." She said. The car suddenly became quiet as neither of us spoke. It usually didn't take long to get to Pandemonium but the quietness seemed to drag out the time. When we got there, Maia parked her car nearby so we didn't have to walk far when we were ready to go home. Walking up to the entrance, we were both asked for id and after the guy accepted who we said we were, he let us in. Walking into the club, music bounced from one wall to the other, there were a crowd of dancers that moved to the beat of the music and on the side-lines there were people talking and guys who searched the crowd for their next target. The lighting was dim so you couldn't see people's faces unless you were standing close to them. A loud crash sound filled my ears. Looking to my side, I saw a girl with long, jet black hair on the ground with broken up glasses surrounding her.

"You dick! This dress is new and you got stuff all over it," she screamed up to the guy that hovered over her. I then noticed a guy with jet black hair like the girl on the ground had push passed the crowd that surrounded the girl. The guy with jet black hair offered his hand to the girl picking her up off the ground. With the dim lighting, I could only see her perfect figure and jet, black hair. Glancing at Maia, I noticed her attention was on someone else. Glancing in at what she was looking at, I noticed looking straight back at her with a huge grin, was a guy with tanned skin and short mouse brown hair.

"Go on," I whispered at Maia urging her towards him. "I'll just be at the bar."

Nodding, she was quick to leave me and go to her quarter back. Smiling at Maia, I made my way through the crowd smelling alcohol as it left people's breaths. Finally at the bar, I ordered a juice. Once I paid for it, my thoughts went to a couple of days from now, my father and brothers anniversary. It was going to be hard to go back to the graveyard especially alone. Every year on their anniversary I go alone. My mother carries on working as if the day was like every other day when both of us knew it wasn't. Shaking my head, I took a sip of my drink as I tried concentrating on the music that flowed smoothly through my ears.

"So we meet again," a smooth, oddly familiar voice said behind me cutting through the music.

I blinked as I tried to match the voice to a face but the overwhelming music made that impossible. Turning slowly around, I swallowed the mouth of juice I still had in my mouth, nearly choking on it as my green eyes locked with a pair of golden ones.

* * *

**You guys said I should carry on with this story so I listened :)**

**How was it?**

**Let me know and review! :D**

**Ex oh ex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys :)**

**Who is glad Turning Point is back? I am! I have a great idea for this story :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Turning slowly around I was faced with the angel-like face I had met earlier on. He seemed to have changed since our last encounter and now wore a black button down shirt that showed off the muscle in his shoulders and arms that hid under the material.

"What are you doing here?" I asked unevenly as I coughed on my juice.

"Probably the same reason you're here," he smirked sitting down beside me on the stall.

"What, you're here to be your friend's wing man too?" I asked sarcastically tilting my head to the side.

"No, worse," he chuckled pointing over to a girl with black hair, the same girl that was on the floor moments ago with someone's drink all over her. "I'm babysitting her."

"How cute," I said, rolling my eyes. "Babysitting your girlfriend? How sweet of you…" I drifted off as I started to slip my drink wanted to quickly run to the exit to escape from the madness of the chatting and music. I glared at Jace wondering what his point was being here instead of being with his girlfriend. Was he trying to make his girlfriend mad by trying to flirt with me?

A chuckle left his lips as his smirk widened. "Izzy is not my girlfriend, she's my sister," he chuckled once again before adding, "Her phone was the one you found."

"Oh," I breathed, feeling heat rush to my cheeks at my misjudgement. "So why does she need babysitting?"

"Because as much it pains me to say it, my sister is a guy magnet," he stated, shaking his head before ordering what seemed like a very heavily, alcoholic drink from the barman.

"What, just like you are with girls?" I blurted out without thinking, blushing at my sudden outburst.

A smirk appeared on his angel-like face once again as his eyes darted across my face, daunting me with them. "So I'm a magnet to girl, huh?" He taunted me, moving his chair closer to mine so he could lean over and whisper into my ear. "Is that why you always seem to be wherever I am?"

I made a sarcastic laugh exit my mouth. "Oh yeah! I feel myself getting pulled closer and closer to you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"If that's the cause then," he said silkily, standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "Would you like to dance?"

"How classic," I laughed, standing up before pulling away from his hold on my waist. "Does your charm work on everyone?"

Smirking, he leant against the bar, his eyes sparkling as the lights flooded through them. "Well is it working on you?" He asked.

"Differently not, especially when the only reason you're trying to charm me is to get a booty call," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And what makes you think I'm trying to charm you into becoming my so call 'booty call?'" he smirked. "I could simply be doing it to try make a new friend."

Shrugging, I said, "You look the type that would go out finding booty calls."

"And what type would that be?" He questioned, he smirk fading from his face as he took another gulp of his drink.

"A cocky airhead," I said, a smile forming as the look of surprise hit his angel-like face.

Taking moment to take in my facial features and the emotions that were displayed across them, he finally answered, a frown appearing against his lips and his eyebrows joining together, "judgemental much."

I just shrugged, glancing around the room to all the people that danced all together in a wet pile. "Call me what you like, I don't care and won't stop you but I will not let myself get played with."

Tilting his head to the same, his golden eyes questioned mine. "Good thing I'm not trying to play you isn't it just?" he said, lifting a brow.

Feeling heat enter my cheeks, I lowered my eyes from his. "Yeah," I muttered, stepping backwards before adding, suddenly feeling hot. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. Being in here feels suffocating."

"Do you need me to come out with you?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Stay and look after your sister," I said, smiling slightly before stepping into the crowd of dancing teens.

The crowd was thick as girls and guys danced close to one another in a sexual manner. Guy's seemed to let their hands wonder over girl's bodies as the girl's leaned into them, laughing at whatever left the guy's mouth. 'Urgh,' I thought to myself, 'it's like a giant grope fest!' Sliding passed the slimy bodies of dancers, I made quick to the nearest exit.

* * *

Reaching outside, I took a gulp of fresh air as I let the chilly wind hit me flat in the face, blowing my fiery, red hair to the side. The night seemed to have come fast, crawling upon us like an unwanted blanket of mystery and darkness. Crowds of people swarmed outside the entrance of the club, chatting and laughing at the words that twirled around them. Glancing around I noticed how lit the place was, showing the beer cans and cigarette buds that littered the street and the remains of someone's dinner. Leafs scattered the ground from where the autumn winds placed them after taking hold of them from the safety of the trees. 'This place is a mess,' I thought to myself as I pulled myself through the last remaining group and walked over to the next building that lay shabbily next to the club and less lit. Leaning against it, I blew out some air from my lungs watching the fog like substance escape my mouth as I did. Glancing upwards, I was hit with the sight of blackness with the only light shining being the half-moon that hung low in the night sky. The air around me seemed thick and gloomy, but I immediately shook off the feeling as I started thinking about my father and brother that years ago were taking from this earth by an inhumane fuel. Before they were taken I never thought my life could head in such a down-twirling direction. It was like nothing good could come into my life without if getting ripped away from me, my mother being a prime example of that. Every time I start to think she wants to change and take my presents in, she turns cold and so far away. It just proves that everything that comes into reach retreats as fast as it had come until reach was impossible. I just wish…

"Not much of a party girl?" A smooth, eager voice sounded steps away from me.

Glaring to the side, my eyes landed on two taller males, all looking around my age. The furthest one from me, stood with his hands in his pockets with a straight back as he took my whole small frame in. He had a round face and narrowed brown eyes. I glanced quickly to the other guy that stood a foot in front of him. He had white hair that the moon seemed to bounce off of. He had a big build but the one thing that I couldn't take my eyes off of were his dark eyes that glared at me like I was their prey and they were hungry for me. "Not much of a talker huh?" the guy spoke again, which I noted was the one that stared hungrily at me.

I glanced cautiously at the two guys before me, questioning their motives. "I guess your mother never told you to not talk to strangers?" I said, lamely glancing around and noted how the crowd of people outside the entrance had now vanished.

A deep chuckle left his lips as he stared at my chest then back up to my face. "I'm hoping you'll soon become…not so much of a stranger to me," he gleamed.

Crossing my arms across my chest to prevent them from being glanced upon again, I asking lamely, "and what makes you think I want to know you, let alone talk to you?"

Smiling at his friend, he finally turned back to me. "You're cute," he said, pulling his leather jacket around him to cover up the bare skin that the cold wind of the night may get to.

Whatever this two wanted, I knew it was something bad and if I was smart, I would get right away from them. "Well, that's nice to know and all, but I should really be getting back inside and all," I said, clearly as I started walking back without hearing their answer. Before I could get very far, I felt a cold hand grasp hold of my bicep and bringing me to a halt. Turning sharply around, I was faced with the white haired guy that still had hunger lurking it his dark eyes. Up close I could see danger lurk within the darkness of his eyes and the smell of alcohol that came with the breeze of his breath. "What do you think you're doing?" I questioned him, my voice raising as I tried pull away from his tight grip. "Let go of me you ass."

"But I was just starting to have fun," he whined as he pulled me flat against his chest. "You look like fun, doesn't she Josh?"

"Very fun indeed," the round faced guy said, grinning at me.

"Sadly I'm not, now let me go," I yelled, twisting in his grasp as his grip on my bicep tightened.

"You seem…" he started before a high-pitched voice screamed. "Clary!" Turning my head slightly, I saw Maia run towards me and try pull me out of the guys grip. "Let her go, you freak!" She screamed up to the guy. The round faced guy seemed to step towards her but Maia knew exactly want to do, with one fast movement, she kicked him in the leg directly on his bone causing him to lose concentration for a moment which was long enough for Maia to kick him forcefully in his crotch causing him to double over. Pushing him to the ground, she kicked him and screamed, "stay down!"

Glaring away from the scene that was presented out in front of me, I glared back up at my holder. "Let me go you bastard," I yelled up to his face.

A chuckle left his lips once again, as he tightens his grasp on my bicep once again causing me to whimper. "I don't like when I don't get the things I want," he groaned. Anger seemed to flash in his eyes, but a grin still was set firmly on his lips as he bought his hand back and slapped me, letting me go so I could fall frailly to the ground. Standing over me, he looked down at me, lifting his foot, ready to kick. Quickly glancing over to Maia, my heart stopped as I watched the rounded face guy find his advantage and get the best of her, tripping her to the ground and gripping her in his tight grasp. Getting ready for what was going to be forced upon me, I glanced up but shock filled my thought as no one stood before me.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands reach under my armpits, pulling me up to my feet where I glanced upon the white haired guy staring fiercely back with a coloured spot on his cheek. Feeling the strong hands again reach my waist, I glared warily up and met a pair of familiar golden eyes that glared angrily at my attacker. Pulling me behind him, he took hold of one of my hands, keeping me behind him. "Let the other one go," Jace said, fiercely.

"And what if we don't?" the white haired gleamed.

"Just let her go!" I yelled at him, "What's your problem?"

The white haired guy then locked eyes with mine once again. "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun with you, isn't that fair?"

"Umm no?" Jace said, dumbfounded. "Are you a druggy, an alcoholic or just a mental as freak?"

The white haired guy seemed to grow with anger. Pointing at Jace, he snarled, "I wouldn't have said that if I was you."

"Is that your attempt at trying to make me afraid of you because that only made me pity your lame threats!" Jace smirked.

"Jace," I whispered up at him, "stop trying to get him angrier."

Squeezing my hand, he waited for a reply. "What's your name?" The white haired guy asked as he grabbed hold of Maia forcefully and pushed her towards us.

Jace caught her in his arms. Reaching out, I grabbed Maia and pulled her into me. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't' be," she smiled, but the fear of what just happened was still evidently in her voice.

"And why would you like to know my name?" Jace asked lamely.

Walking away with his round face friend, he called back to Jace, "because I'd like to know your name for the next time we meet."

"Oh, I bet you'd like that," Jace smirked.

Snarling, the last thing I heard from the white haired guy was, "One day soon, I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Shaking it off, Jace turned to face us and let go of my hand as he seemed to remember he still had grasp of it. Lifting an eyebrow, he smirked, "should have let me come out here with you."

"I guess," I mumbled. I was shaken up by this whole ordeal but I was too stubborn to admit how glad I was he was here.

Glancing at me, his smirk seemed to disappear and replaced with a soft smile. "Do you girls need a lift home?" he asked calmly, his eyes still upon mine.

I shook my head. "We're fine, Maia has her car," I said, trying to give back a smile.

Nodding, he tilted his head as if he wanted to ask something but quickly seemed to shake it off. "I'll walk you to it then," he finally said.

Nodding, I let him trail beside us as me and Maia clutched onto each other tightly. "Jace!" A high pitched voice grumbled as a sound of high-heels sounded close behind us.

Turning away, we were faced with the same girl that fell onto the ground with a drink spilt all over her; Jace's sister. Up close, I noticed how beautiful she was. "Two at the same time Jace?" She said disgustedly. "That's repulsive."

Rolling his eyes, Jace let out a snicker. "It's not like that. Izzy, this is the girl who found your phone and this is her friend," he introduced us, before adding, "I kindly offered to walk them to their car after they were attacked by idiots."

Izzy's face seemed to soften as she took us in. "Oh, I'm sorry but I'm glad you both are ok," she smiled before adding, "I'm Izzy."

Giving her a smile back, I said, "I'm Clary and this is Maia."

"Hey," Maia said, not paying attention as she glanced around us.

"Thanks for finding my phone, it was really nice of you to you know, to give it back and not keep it to yourself," Izzy smiled.

Smiling at Jace and Izzy, I nodded. Noticing how shaken up Maia was I apologized to them, "I'm sorry, but I think we should leave now. I'm still a little shaken."

"Of course," Izzy said. "Maybe I'll see you two around?"

"Yeah," I answered her. Giving us a sweet smile, she turned around in her high heels and walked back over to the club entrance.

Glancing back up at Jace, I gave him a small smile. "Her cars just over there, so you can go back and have fun," I said softly, feeling Maia left go and trail off to her car.

Running his hand through his golden locks, he chuckled, "Clubbing isn't my thing. I hate it actually."

"Why do you go then?" I questioned.

"Like I said before, to look after Izzy from the likes of the creeps that attacked you," he stated, glancing around.

"Thank you for that by the way," I said following his gaze. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

Shrugging, he simply said, "It's alright," before slowly walking back to the club.

Nodding, I walked over to the passage side of Maia's car. "Oh and Jace," I called out to him. He turned back around, his eyes questioned mine before I said, "I was wrong to judge you."

Shrugging, he said calmly, "saying it doesn't stop you from doing it, but it's ok." With that, he turned and left. Some reason, I feel he's going to be hard to figure out, that's if I have a chance to. He seems like a closed book, that there is something's lurking beneath all that hardness where no one else can find but only him and it's haunting him. It's a similar feeling to how I feel every wakening moment.

* * *

**How was is? Did you like it?**

**What do you think should happen next? :)**

**Review please :)**

**Ex oh ex**


End file.
